


All the Small Things

by marleymars



Series: The Rule of Thirds Platinum Collection [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Original Title is Original, Pet Ownership - Freeform, The power of friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marleymars/pseuds/marleymars
Summary: Promnis one-shots from tumblr, with a side of Prompto & Noctis brotp and cute small animals.Basically lots of fluff.





	1. Ignis Got A Little Too Excited Ok

**Author's Note:**

> Promnis is pure and good and I just want a place to put these oneshots where it won't take me twenty minutes to search for them. 
> 
> Forgive me for being bad at titles.

“Jeez, Prom, the hell happened to you?” 

For a full five seconds, Prompto could only stare in confusion at a wincing Noct. “What d’you mean?” he asked after wracking his brain and coming up with no obvious answer.

Noct gave him a baffled scowl. “Dude. Your lip,” he said, waving a circling finger at Prompto’s mouth. 

Oh.  _ Ooooh.  _ Tongue darting out, Prompto probed the tender, swollen cut on his lower lip. It was still bruised and very noticeable, but he'd somehow managed to forget about it.  _ You idiot. _

“Oh. That,” Prompto said with a nervous little laugh. “I, uh, I...got in a fight!” he answered, probably a bit too brightly.

That was apparently not as brilliant a cover story as he'd thought when the words popped into his head. Noct turned to face Prompto directly and grabbed his arm, forcing him to stop mid-stride. “A fight with who?” he demanded, expression outraged. 

_ Ruh-roh.  _ Noct didn't take kindly to people messing with his friends. Of course he'd be upset by that.    


“Uh...I don't remember,” Prompto answered lamely. Now Noct was looking at him like he'd grown an extra head. 

This wasn't exactly the place Prompto wanted to have this conversation. They were stopped in the middle of a busy sidewalk outside of the mall where they'd agreed to meet up. Prompto couldn't believe he'd forgotten about the cut on his lip. Well, he  _ could _ believe it, that was actually a classic Prompto sort of move, but he was still kicking himself over it. 

How was he supposed to tell his best friend that he'd been bitten hard on the lip while having sex with one of their other very close friends? Ignis had just sort of blanked out or something, and he'd sunk his teeth into Prompto’s bottom lip while they were both riding out their pleasure. He didn't even remember the pain. He just remembered coming down from his high while a panicked, guilty Ignis apologized over and over, blotting at Prompto’s mouth with a tissue. 

Dazed, Prompto had licked the fresh bite mark, and then pulled Ignis down to kiss him, unmindful of the sting. They'd wound up fucking again shortly after. It had been a really nice way to pass an afternoon, wrapped up in the arms of his utterly enamored lover. 

“You don't remember?” Noct echoed, incredulous.

“Uh...ok...Look. Don't freak out, but it was Ignis,” Prompto admitted.

“Ignis? You got in a fight with  _ Ignis?!” _ Noct said, his grip on Prompto’s arm tightening as disbelief clouded his expression.

“Well, no...not a  _ fight,” _ Prompto said, and he could feel heat flooding his face.

Several beats passed where they just stared at each other, and then all at once Noct’s face went bright, tomato red as understanding and horror dawned over him. 

“Forget I asked,” he said abruptly, dropping Prompto’s arm and hurriedly turning to continue toward the mall entrance. 

Prompto was only slightly less embarrassed, but also a little bit smug. Not everyone could make Ignis Scientia completely lose control, after all. He let his tongue pass over the swollen mark once more before hurrying to catch up with Noct.


	2. Sorry I'm Late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyy.

Prompto was just beginning to nod off on the couch when he heard the click of the apartment door unlocking. Yawning, he sat up from where he’d been slouched against the cushions, rubbing at his eyes as he checked the clock above the hall doorway. 

_ Eleven-thirty,  _ he thought with a pout. Ignis had said he’d be home early tonight, so Prompto had decided to wait up for him so they could spend the evening together. He had put on a movie and even made coffee (since Ignis was a weirdo who could drink coffee five minutes before he went to bed  _ and  _ still fall asleep). 

There had to be a good explanation for why he was late, though Ignis hadn’t even texted Prompto to say there’d been a change of plans. It wasn’t like him, and Prompto felt more than a little put out, not to mention worried. 

Scrubbing at his face one final time, Prompto bounced to his feet and moved toward the front hall. He and Ignis had been living together for just over a month, and they were still trying to settle into some semblance of a routine. Ignis worked such long hours, and Prompto’s schedule was usually erratic; it took some planning for them to have alone time more than a few times a week. 

“Iggy?” he said. Ignis had his back to Prompto, but paused as he turned the lock on the door. He glanced over his shoulder and gave Prompto a somewhat sheepish look. 

“Ah, you’re...still awake,” he said, tongue darting out to wet his lips. 

“Yeah?” Prompto said, folding his arms over his chest, hoping he didn’t look too confrontational. Anxiety prickled across the front of his mind, and he worried his lip a moment, watching pensively as Ignis armed the security alarm. “Did you...have to work late?” 

“Work? Oh, no...actually, I’ve got a bit of a surprise for you,” Ignis said, and then he turned, deftly keeping one hand behind his back. As if he were hiding something.

Blinking in surprise, Prompto felt his nervousness dissolve. He hadn’t been angry, per se, but he’d been feeling a little stung that Ignis hadn’t been home when he said he would. 

Now all he felt was anticipation. 

“You got me a present?” he said, brightening a bit, the last dregs of drowsiness fading. 

Ignis smiled, and crossed the entryway, coming to a stop just in front of Prompto. He reached up with a gloved hand and ran his knuckles gently down Prompto’s cheek. “Yes. I’m sorry I was late tonight, but I hope you’ll forgive me,” he said in that wonderfully smooth voice of his. “I was just leaving the Citadel when I noticed something that required my immediate attention.”

Prompto leaned into the touch, reaching up to cover Ignis’ hand with his, letting the other hand rest on Ignis’ chest. He loved Ignis’ warmth, the reassuring heat of his body--if he had still been upset, all Ignis would have had to do was hold him close like this. 

“Oh? And what was that?” he asked, looking up into his boyfriend’s forest green eyes. He looked somewhat pleased with himself, which only piqued Prompto’s interest all the more. Normally Ignis was a nervous wreck about giving gifts, always fussing over every detail and needing everything to be perfect. 

“Close your eyes,” Ignis said, a smile touching his lips. Prompto grinned right back, and did as he was told. He felt Ignis step back a bit, and then heard Ignis instruct him to hold his hands out. “Be careful now,” he said. Nodding eagerly, impatient, Prompto held his hands up. A moment later, he felt one of Ignis’ hands beneath his own, steadying them, and then--and then--

“Oh!” he gasped as something soft and gripping with little claws was placed in his palms. His eyes flew open and he gaped at the tiny bundle of black fur in his hands. “Iggy? Iggy, oh my gods.” He was whispering, though he didn’t know why. Maybe he was afraid to startle the tiny kitten that he was quick to cradle against his chest.

“I found her underneath my tailgate,” Ignis was explaining as the kitten squirmed and tried to climb up the front of Prompto’s shirt. She mewled, and Prompto felt his heart melt as he gazed into her little golden eyes. “She was soaked through and shivering, so I-mmf!” 

Careful as he could, Prompto reached up and cupped the back of Ignis’ neck, pulling him down for a lingering kiss. “I take it this means you forgive me?” Ignis murmured against Prompto’s lips, and Prompto only kissed him again in reply, warm and loving and beyond ecstatic. They broke apart laughing when the kitten reached Prompto’s shoulder, her tiny meows bursting from a pair of deceptively powerful lungs. 

“She’s much more lively than she was on the ride home,” Ignis said in amusement. “I washed her up in my old rooms at the Citadel and gave her a bit of salmon, and she slept the whole way here.”

“I love her,” Prompto said, hearing the tightness in his voice as he pulled her off his shoulder, blinking back happy tears. “Thank you, Iggy.”

“I thought you might,” Ignis said, chucking his fist gently under Prompto’s chin. He bent and kissed the crown of Prompto’s head, and continued, “And you are very welcome. What will you name her?”

“I don’t know,” Prompto said, sniffling softly, hugging her against him again. “I have to think of a good one.” 

“Well, you’ve plenty of time,” Ignis assured him. “Now, I know it’s late, but how about I make us a quick dinner?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smorch


	3. The Ballad of Little Noctis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More kitten adventures. ngl the bulk of my one shot ideas involve Ignis and Prompto adopting lots of pets. 
> 
> Also I should note that these pet stories were co-conspired with [ladybloo](http://www.ladybloo.tumblr.com) on tumblr. She has no remorse for enabling me.

Ignis had barely made it through the front door of his shared apartment when he was confronted by a glowering Prince Noctis. 

“You need to talk to your boyfriend,” Noct said, catching his advisor completely by surprise. Ignis paused, arms halfway out of his coat as he looked the prince up and down. Noct stood in the doorway of the small foyer that lead into the living room, arms folded over his chest, shoulders hunched, eyebrows slashed together in a scowl--the very picture of irritation. 

“Good evening to you as well, Highness,” Ignis said by way of greeting as he shrugged the rest of the way out of his coat and turned to hang it on its designated hook behind the door. 

“He’s gone too far. And that little... _ beast _ you brought home for him is a demon in disguise, I’m pretty sure,” Noct continued, as though Ignis had not spoken. 

Ignis bent at the waist to pick up his briefcase, which he’d set down when he came in the door. Finally, he ensured the door was locked and the security alarm was engaged, then turned back to Noct. 

“What are you talking about, Noct? I thought you liked cats,” he said, stepping forward to move past his oldest friend. 

“That thing is not a cat,” Noct insisted. He let Ignis go by, but his brooding countenance didn’t budge. 

The prince trailed after Ignis, who noted that the living room was in a state of disarray. The sofa cushions were out of place, and there were plates and cups littering the coffee table, along with bags of chips and empty wrappers. It seemed that a certain boyfriend of his had been entertaining and hadn’t yet picked up after himself and his guest. 

Speaking of whom, Prompto emerged from the kitchen, and immediately brightened as his eyes landed on Ignis. “Babe!” he cried, and came skipping over, meeting Ignis in the middle of the living room for a “welcome home” kiss. “I missed you,” he murmured against Ignis’ lips, hands cupping Ignis’ neck, fingers scratching gently through the hair at the base of Ignis’ scalp. 

“Mm,” Ignis hummed in reciprocation. “Did you have a good day, love?” 

“Yeah. I started working with that new client, and--,”

“Ahem.” Ignis glanced over his shoulder and saw Noct watching him expectantly. He let his gaze shift back around to Prompto just in time to see his lover roll his eyes. 

“Prompto,” Ignis said slowly, “What have you done?” 

“Nothing!” Prompto cried, arms slipping down, hands coming to rest on Ignis’ chest. Noct snorted from somewhere behind Ignis, and he raised an eyebrow at a Prompto who was looking entirely too innocent. “Okay, not nothing, but he’s overreacting. I mean, it’s an honor, really.”

“That thing is out to get me, Prompto! It bit a hole in my shirt!” 

“She was giving you a love bite! And stop calling her an ‘it,’ she’s your goddaughter and your namesake!” 

“I don’t want that hell-cat for a goddaughter!”

“You don’t mean that,” Prompto pouted. They were arguing with each other with Ignis between them, forcing him to crane his neck to look back and forth between them.

“What are you two on about?” he interjected before they could continue, stepping back so he could look at both of them without getting whiplash. 

“Prompto’s cat hates me and he named her after me as a joke!” Noct accused, giving Ignis a pleading look. 

Ignis turned his head to Prompto. “You named the kitten after Noct?” 

“Yeah. Little Noct. I mean, it fits right? She’s black, and she’s kinda grumpy right after she wakes up, and she spends hours staring at the fish-tank. She’s basically Noct in cat form,” Prompto explained, looking pleased with himself. 

Ignis had to compress his mouth to hide the twitching in his lips. He wanted to laugh, but it would do nothing to improve the situation. 

“And I take it that Noct is behaving truculently?” Ignis asked. Noct made a strangled noise, fittingly catlike, and his glare intensified. 

“She attacked me as soon as I walked in the door,” he said. “She bit a hole in my shirt, and stole an entire slice of pizza out of my hand!” 

“She attacked his ankles, which she does to everyone,” Prompto argued, “And she was just trying to play with him and he was ignoring her, so she tugged on his shirt, and she still has sharp baby teeth, y’know? And it was your own fault, you weren’t paying attention and you were sitting on the floor. I did get the pizza way from her, but she ate a pepperoni off of it.” 

“She’s out to get me,” Noct reiterated stubbornly.

“Noct, she’s a baby animal,” Ignis said, putting on his most reasonable tone. “She’s playful and inquisitive, and you’re a new person in her environment. She was naturally curious about you. You ought to know all this, you’ve had cats before.”

Prompto gave Noct a grin that said “So there!” Noct groaned, and said, “Fine. But you can’t name her after me.”

“Yes I can.”

“No, you can’t. As your prince, I forbid it.”

“Bite me.” 

“All right, that’s enough. This argument is puerile and absurd. And you’ve left a mess in my living room that I would like cleaned up before I retire for the evening.” Both younger men subsided, and Ignis quietly moved to the kitchen to make himself something to eat, hoping that there were still some leftovers from the previous night. He could occasionally hear raised whispers from the living room, but by the time he returned, everything had been cleared away and both Noct and Prompto were back to playing one of their video games. 

The kitten was nowhere to be seen, probably stalking dust bunnies under the bed or asleep on one of Ignis’ expensive shirts. Admittedly, she had become a bit of a handful since Ignis had brought her home the week before, but Prompto was irrevocably attached. Ignis was fond of the little creature as well, of course, though she had already tested her claws on the new sofa. And she was a messy eater. And she somehow kicked cat litter all over the bathroom floor. 

She was lovable, though, and playful, and she made his boyfriend happy. That was what mattered. 

Later, after Noct had gone and Ignis and Prompto were settled in bed, the kitten finally made an appearance. She hopped up onto the bed and picked her way across the mattress, crawling low on her belly before ambushing one of Ignis’ covered feet. 

“Are you really going to name her ‘Little Noct?’” Ignis asked, watching as she tried to gnaw her way through the blanket to his toes.

“Of course,” Prompto said with a yawn, snuggling closer, face buried against Ignis’ chest. The kitten gave up trying to disembowel Ignis with a yawn of her own, and summarily flopped over onto her side. She was asleep almost immediately, little chest rising and falling, eyes shut tight. “Why, you got any better ideas?” Prompto asked.

“No,” Ignis said, watching the sleeping kitten. There was only one person he knew who could fall asleep so quickly. “No, you’re right; it does fit.” 

“Noct is gonna be so mad,” Prompto laughed sleepily. 

“He’ll live,” Ignis said dryly. He pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s hair and closed his eyes, letting sleep take him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come join me on [tumblr](http://www.dirtyhecker.tumblr.com).


End file.
